If we were manga characters…
by Edesina
Summary: Sachiko/Yumi Yuri. Who says that the first time is always perfect?


**Pairing: **Yumi/Sachiko  
><strong>Genre:<strong> PWP

**Warnings:** Shitty humour (known as parody) and questionable sex

**A/N:** I own nothing except dirty imagination. The genre is quite new to me as is the pairing but this is something I could imagine happening to them because this pairing demands failure. Who said that fic-sex is always perfect…? Well, it's not usually like this either ^^

* * *

><p>If we were manga characters…<p>

* * *

><p>Yumi cursed her luck to the hell when she lifted Sachiko bridal style. First, Sachiko was too heavy for her. She was sure that she'd drop her onee-sama and second, she had no idea if she could exit the room. The door looked quite poky.<p>

"You okay?" Sachiko asked feeling a glimpse of fear when she noticed how the brunette stared at the door.

"Yup," Yumi said happily and turned a little so they could slip past the first obstacle. Yumi's arms were burning but she had only few meters to go. She rushed the last meters and stomped on something wet and slimy on her way. It was her yesterday's lunch: pizza and canned soup.

She dropped Sachiko on the bed not so romantically and leaned closer to kiss the blunette. She didn't want to give Sachiko time to realize the current chaos in her bedroom. And she had cleaned two days ago. Food, dirty clothes, CDs and magazines were scattered all around the floor and it had been a miracle that Yumi hadn't tripped.

"Owh," Sachiko cried as their noses collided.

"Sorry," Yumi muttered blushing crimson red. "If I tilt my head like this…"

Their lips met their pairs briefly and they pulled away. The question was in both girls' eyes: _what should I do next? _Sachiko slid her hands around Yumi's neck because that's what movie stars did. They kissed again, and now Sachiko kept Yumi closer.

"You know that we should use tongues, right?" the blunette whispered and Yumi hesitated a while before nodding.

The third time was a bit better, which didn't say much. They opened their mouths and let their tip of tongues touch. Sachiko tried to circle her tongue around Yumi's but the brunette pulled away. The look on her face was a telltale sign. The younger girl was scared.

"What is it?" Sachiko asked coldly. She was annoyed because of the brunette's behavior - and confused too. Was Yumi only playing games?

"Umm…" She girl blushed and Sachiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Should we undress ourselves?"

The blunette swallowed a sigh and nodded. They didn't utter a word as they took their clothes away but Sachiko shivered when her gaze wandered around the room. Calling it messy would be a great understatement. She wasn't the tidiest person but she didn't leave food on the floor. Just the thought was gross, how many viruses camped in Yumi's room? She didn't want to know.

Yumi looked at her, obviously waiting for her approval.

Sachiko counted to ten slowly. She could do this, she wouldn't be mad at Yumi who tried her best – which was far from enough. First time sucked always, right? Unless they were manga characters when the first time was awesome and they got orgasms at the same time.

Sachiko looked at Yumi's face and the expression on the brunette's face made her stomach do flips. It was pure admiration, the same look was on her father's face when she brought new woman to home. And yet she couldn't lower her gaze because the naked form made her feel sick.

When Yumi hugged her she wanted to run away and never legs tangled together, an action that should have turned Sachiko on. Instead she almost jumped when Yumi's hand sneaked between her legs. Yumi massaged her chest against hers and Sachiko closed her eyes.

Yumi's finger was inside her but her world didn't explode, she didn't feel anything but pain.

'_What's so special about this?'_ she wondered as Yumi moved her finger slightly. Sachiko mimicked her halfheartedly. It was boring and she was more than delighted when Yumi pulled her finger out. But when Yumi _licked_ that finger Sachiko got up.

'_Gross,'_ was the only thing in her mind.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked quietly, shyly, when Sachiko got up and got dressed.

"See you in the school," the blunette said coldly and made her way past the mine field. She should have agreed on Sei's offer to teach her in the greenhouse.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

A/N2: Review? *point the icon below*


End file.
